I See The Light
by starfireten
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go on a boat what will happen bast on the song I See The Light on Tangled


**I See the Light by Me**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha or the song but I wish**

**Kagome: She's like a sis to me! *hugs Starfire***

**Inuyasha: Keh...**

**All: Please Enjoy it!**

**People singing!**

**Bold: Kagome**

_Italic_**: **_Inuyasha_

_**Bold and Italic**_**: Both~**

**(Kagome's Pov.)**

One Night Inuyasha and I were walking to a lake called Lake Mashū and saw a boat stranded next to the bridge.

"You wanna ride for a bit?" I asked looking up to the sky.

"Sure I'll row it." He said with a smile.

I was wearing my new soft, long green shirt with the words 'Save the Earth with Love' and blue jeans while Inuyasha was still wearing his haori that he always wore. I was the first one to step into the boat and then Inuyasha.

He started to row the boat while I started to sing in my head.

**All those days watching from the windows**

**All those years outside looking in**

**All that time never even knowing**

**Just how blind I've been**

**Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight**

**Now I'm here, suddenly I see**

**Standing here, it's all so clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to be.**

I swayed my head side to side when I sang in my head and saw Inuyasha looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked stopping the boat.

"I'm just singing in my head silly." I said with a kitty look.

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once everything looks different**

**Now that I see you**

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

I rolled my eyes and started to row again but I also kept staring at her in a loving way.

'_I wonder what love is like.' I _thought.** (Just Pretend he never met Kikyo k thank you!). **

I started to be distracted by her beautiful, long hair when she was looking up in the sky so I started to stop the boat.

_'I think I love her'_ I thought.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

I grabbed Kagome's hands and looked at her as my heart thumped. She looked at me back and then we started to sing.

**And at last I see the light**

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once, everything is different**

**Now that I see you, now that I see you**

"K-Kagome I gotta tell you something and when I say it I mean it." I said being serious.

"Sure Inuyasha what is it?" She asked looking in my eyes.

"Well here it goes. I love you Kagome, I've heard about but never felt about anyone except you and my mother the reason why I love is because you're funny, beautiful, smart, and you love me as I am than anyone else so please will you go out with me." I said, grinning.

**(Kagome's Pov.)**

My heart started to thump a ton of times because he said that.

"Oh Inuyasha yes I will!" I shouted hugging him. He hugged me back and then used his claw to tilt my head up and then crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed back and rested my hands around his neck. He slipped his tongue in and I let out a soft moan.

We pulled back and said, "Amazing..." as we stared into each other's eyes.

"We should go back to the village, Inuyasha." I said, yawning. He agreed by stretching his arms and started to row back to the village

As we got off we started to walk to village and I saw a beautiful yellow orange flower.

"Oh Inuyasha look at this it's so pretty." I said running up to the flower.

"I know that flower!" He exclaimed.

"You do?" I asked picking the flower up.

"Yes this flower is called the 'Harmony Galina' it has the power to heal anything because it came from the sun" he stated.** (I couldn't come up with a name so I did this)**

I looked up to the flower and got some of the seeds and put them in a pouch. "Well then let's go we can use these now." I said walking away.

We hurried back into the village because we were exhausted. I changed into my pjs and made a bed.

"Come on Inuyasha we're sleeping together." I demanded patting his side.

"Okay whatever." He said, coming to lie down.

He lay down and wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest.

"Night Inu I love you." I said, closing my eyes.

"Night Kagz I love you too." He said, doing the same.

We slept and lived Happily Ever After!

**Thank you thank you hope you enjoyed the story. I'd like to thank to DinosaursgoRawr101 who has think my idea was good so thanks!**

**Please review if you Love Tangled and Inuyasha!**


End file.
